Various types of jewelry exist. For example, loop-type bracelets are well known and some of these bracelets may even be provided with charms. However, the bracelet itself, as well as the charms, are essentially inert and there is no interaction between adjacent bracelets nor between a bracelet and a charm, tag or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry item and, in particular, a bracelet, although the principles of the present invention may also apply to other jewelry items such as necklaces or pendants. In accordance with the present invention, tesla energy is used as a means by which adjacent bracelets can be attracted or repelled from each other and charms can be affected as to their motion on a bracelet.